Harry Potter, the dementor raised child
by Annie Matsukaze
Summary: Hi, everyone. This is my first time doing a Harry Potter story. The OC is for anyone who wants to be part of the story as a: Wizard, Werewolf, Muggle-born, Mermaid (I'm adding half Mermaid Wizards in my story), Dragon raised Wizard (Adding in as well) and Angel or Demon raised Wizards (Adding in as well). Harry is raised by two Dementors, one he created with his magic.
1. The beginning and first year of school

Annie: First Harry Potter story and it will be in chapters and I got Ketakoshka Kathleen Castlionia's O.K to use Snowy Holly in my story.

Death of Winter: How did he create me?

Annie: His magic.

Life of Spring: Glad Harry is going to have new parents.

Harry Potter: Enjoy the story.

* * *

In a house in the middle of the night, a 1 years old baby with a lighten bolt scar on his forehead was crying for it was so scared that it needed someone to protect it and was so lonely that it needed a friend. A white glow came form outside the crib and a figure stood there looking at the baby as the baby looks at the figure before the baby started to laugh and smile at it. The figure was a Dementor, a white one at that for he was created from the baby's magic. He looked at the baby before he pulled his hood down for the baby to see his face. His hair was white as snow, his skin was pale was a ghost, his eyes were odd as his eyes were two different colors: one was blue and the other eye was green. The baby said one word that shocked the dementor. "Father!" The dementor was shocked and felt a pull to the baby. The dementor realized that the baby made a wish and that wish was him. The dementor choose to be a friend, caretaker, new father and a protector to the baby. The dementor found the baby's name on a blanket and the name was: Harry James Potter. The dementor added a name to it and the baby's new name is: Harry James Snowy Holly Potter. The dementor picked up the baby and held the baby close to his body as the baby fall asleep in his hold. He heard a sound and found a man was coming to the house. The dementor destroyed the window with it's ice and gilded out of the window with the baby is his arms still. The man was shocked and was shouting at him, but the dementor didn't listen and left with the baby. The dementor saw a female dementor and she was coming to him. ₰Why do you have a human in you're arms?₰ She asked as he looks at the baby in his arms. ₰I'm looking after this baby. I was created from his wish and I'm not going to leave him alone in the world.₰ He said as he holds Harry closer to his chest. The female dementor looks at the baby and found her-self draw to the child. ₰I'm finding my-self being draw to the child, like he needs a mother-figure. I'll be his new mother and treat him as my son.₰ The female dementor said as she looks that the male dementor before her with the human baby in his arms.

3 years went by and the dementors lived in no house, just go to different counties where their human son, Harry plays with the kids before he came back to them in the forest. Harry knows wordless and wandless magic, he used the killing curse on a Death Eater by accident one time because the Death Eater tried to kill him. His parents would suck their souls out if they touch their son again. They followed their son to the clearing to watch the shooting stars shower. The boy lies on his mother's lap as he looks at the shooting stars with his parents. The youngster's face is twisted up into an innocent smile of adoration for the stars are shining brightly up in the sky. ₰Snowy Holly.₰ His mother, Life of Spring (Sister (Mother when alone with his father) of Spring, as she's known now since it became her new name) whispers, and the boy looks into her odd colored eyes. ₰Do you wish to go to school someday?₰ "Yes, I would like to!" He holds his mother's bony hand in his, joy blossoming in his eyes. He smiles pathetically and rubs his face into the soft material. ₰Good. Will you stay there forever?₰ He shacks he head, and the dementors grins as they keep looking at the shooting stars and Harry saw one falling from the sky and he catch it, making it turn from star form into a snake with stars on it's body. Harry named him Shooting Star since that was what he was and he became Harry's pet. His parents would test Harry's magic to see if he can handle more than just wizard magic as Harry can understand dementors and speak to snakes, as he unleashed a snake from the zoo and brought the snake back to it's home to be with his family, can summon animals and can talk mentally with his parents as he found out on his fourth birthday that he can talk mentally to them.

At the age of 6, Harry learned to see if he can trust people and see if they can be trusted with the loyalty of friendship, soon became a regular occurrence as Harry's so called friends before had tricked him and was talked bad about him behind his back. His parents would have him go to his friend's houses one by one and tell their parents what they did and he didn't want to be their friend anymore. After that, their parents talked to them about what they did and that they were ground for 4 months without video games and that they were moving so to teach them a lesson on how to be better friends. Harry's affection for his dementor parents grew more into a child loving his parents as to another wizards, it would seem that he is being hunted by them, but he knew better. They just wanted him to grow up the same way Life of Spring did, under her caretakers careful watch. Harry created a wolf with white bat wings on it's back and it's fur color was black as Harry called her Marie. Marie became one of Harry's safety lines to his parents for if he's in danger, Marie will go to them and they will come to him. Harry became stronger as a wizard for he can created a house and created it for him to sleep in. Harry evens stay inside the house for winter is cold and he doesn't want to get cold from it. Marie would let Harry use her as a pillow to sleep on as he takes a nap near the fire place. Harry kept the house out than to make it disappear as he likes it a lot. The friends that Harry brings over would be shocked and they keep saying they want to come over again, but they got killed in a car crush, since they were siblings, with their parents as well. Harry kept crying him-self to sleep since they were the first friends that didn't talk bad about him as his parents told him that their souls are still there in his heart and Harry would think of them often. Harry became 11 years old and his parents gave him a dragon egg and told him it will take some time for him to hatch it since it needs to be warmed a lot. Harry got a letter for him from a owl, that had the letter in it's beak, to go to school. The letter said:

* * *

(I found it on Harry Potter Wiki)

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of _WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

* * *

Harry was happy as he write a letter back that said:

* * *

Dear Minerva McGonagall,

I'm happy to get my letter for you and other teachers will see me at school. I hope I get to make lots of friends there. I can't wait to go to school since my caretakers told me all about it.

Sincerely,

Harry James Snowy Holly Potter

* * *

and put it in a empty employ before he gave it to the owl to deliver it for him. Harry saw a key was in the employ with a note attach it that says:

* * *

This keys goes to you're wizard blank that holds you're money for you. You're parents left you with 500,000,000 gold in wizard money. Use it to buy you're stuff and show the bankers you're key and you can enter you're bank.

-Albus Dumbledore

* * *

"I have money from my parents. Can I go to school, please?" Harry asked his parents as they looked at each other before they nod their heads. "Marie, you're coming with me so my parents won't worry about me. But I think you may need to hid you're wings from people until we get to my school." Harry said to Marie as he did a spell to hid her wings from site with a dog collar around her neck to make it look like she's a dog than a wolf walking with someone. Harry found a bar and went in it before he went to the bar tender. "Um, can you tell me where I can found Diagon Alley?" Harry said to the man and the man saw him. "Bless my soul, you're Harry Potter. Please, this way. Don't want people to see you." The man said as he brings Harry to the back of the bar and to a wall before he pushed in bricks and the wall moved to let Harry in. "Here you go and good luck in school, Harry Potter." The man said as Harry walked in and the wall went back to normal. "I need to go to the bank. But where is it? Um, ma'. I'm sorry, but I can't find the bank. Can you tell me where it is, please?" Harry asked and the woman saw him. "Harry Potter. Please, follow me. I'll take you there. Stay by my side." The woman said as he brings Harry to the bank. "Here you go. Good luck in school, Harry Potter." The woman said before she left him. "I better go in." Harry said before he entered the bank and saw goblins where there. Harry went to one to ask about his bank. "Um, excuse me." Harry said before a goblin looked at him. "I'm sorry to inerrant you're talk, but I need to get to my bank. I have my key with me." Harry said as he shows his key to them. "What's you're name?" One asked as he looks at the key. "My name Harry Potter, sir." Harry said as one of the goblins went to get the boss. The boss came and saw Harry before he told a goblin to bring him to to his vault. "Mr. Potter, please come with me." A goblin said before Harry followed him to his vault. "Lamp, please." The goblin said to Harry as Harry gives him the lamp before he got out of the cart. "Key, please." Harry took the lamp first before he gave the key to the goblin who put it into his vault and the door opened up. "How much would you like to take out, Mr. Potter?" The goblin asked before Harry show the goblin what he needs for school. The second page said:

* * *

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black) 2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear 3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) 4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic

by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory

by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration

by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions

by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) 1 set glass or crystal phials 1 telescope 1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,  
Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

* * *

The goblin read it and gave Harry two times the amount that is needed to buy his stuff. "This should be enough for you to buy them." The goblin said as he locks Harry vault and brought him back. Harry left the bank and went to get a wand to use, even if he doesn't need one. "Hello, is anyone here?" Harry said before a man on a rolled lander came on the shelves and surprised Harry and Marie. "I wonder when I would see you, Mr. Potter." The man said before he came off the lander and went to the wands. "It stems only yesterday that you mother and father were in here buying their first wands. Ah! May by this one." The man said as he gave Harry a wand before he flicked it and boxes with wands in them came flying out of the shelves. Harry put the wand down and looked at the man. "May by not. Here's another one." He said as he gave Harry another wand before Harry flicked it and a glass bottle broke before Harry put it down. "Nope, nope. Not that one. I have one more I you to try out." The man said as he went to the back and got a wand before he have it to Harry before the shop's light were flicking on and off. "Wow, it's happy. I think you should go for this one, Mr. Potter. I'll ring it up for you." The man said before a man came into the shop and had a white owl with him. "Are you Mr. Harry Potter? A man came by and said he wants you to have this bird for it's a gift from him." The man said before he gave Harry the owl and left the shop. Harry left the shop with his wand in a truck and his owl on his shoulder as he goes to get the rest of his stuff.

Harry made a bag to put his truck in it to keep it with him and he saw his ticket that says: Platform 9 and ¾'s on it and he saw some kids with the same truck as him and he followed them. Harry saw them enter the wall and went to the woman. "Um, ma'. Can you tell me how to get thru. Please?" Harry asked the woman. "All you need to do is walk between the two platforms and you're thru to the other side. You can do a bit of a run, if you're scared." The woman said before Harry ran at the wall with Marie and got to the other side where he saw a train. Harry got inside the train and sat down on a sit before a blond hair boy with three of his friends were with him. "Do you mind? We have two more with us." The blond hair boy said to Harry. "Not at all. Just don't wake Marie up." Harry said as he points to his sleeping friend on the floor. The boy and his three friends with two more came inside. "Names Draco Malfoy, they're names are: Blais, Pansy, Hermioen and Ron. What's you're name?" Draco said as Marie woke up and saw them. "Marie is a bat winged wolf: the wings are white while her fur is black." Harry said before a Shooting Star came from his shirt. "Oh, and this is Shooting Star. He was a shooting star until I catch him." Harry said as everyone was shocked by this. "O.K, but you didn't give you're name." Ron said as he looked at Harry. "You're know my name when we get inside the place." Harry said as a woman with a trally full of junck food on it. "Anything sweet for you, dearies?" She asked before they all, but Harry said their fine. "I'll take 14 of everything." Harry said as he give the woman money for the stuff before he made a table appeared in the place and made the room a lot bigger inside as well. "Wow. How did you do that?" Hermioen asked as she never saw anything like it before. "Wordless and wandless magic. Thanks for the food." Harry said as the food sat on the table. Harry shared with them until the train stopped. "I made a bag for you guys so you can put you're food in it." Harry said as they left the train and got into a boat. "This way to be shorted to you're new family as houses are you're family. Hermioen Ganger." McGonagall, a teacher there at the school said as Hermioen got up and the hat was put on her head. "Let's see what we got." The shorting hat said before he shouted out Grifindor and Hermioen went over to her new family.

Hlaf of the students were shorted into their new family until it was Harry's turn to go to a house. "Harry Potter." McGonagall said as he got up there and the people he was sitting with on the train were shocked by this. "What's with the wolf, Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked. "My caretakers told me to take her everywhere with me for she's a saftyline to them if I need them, ma'." Harry said before he sat on the stroll and the hat spoke in his mind. 'Hello.' 'Hey back.' 'You're not shocked that a hat can talk?' 'A wizard I once meant told me about a hat that can talk. And that hat is you. Short away.' 'Hmm, I think you're better off in...' "Grifindor!" Harry was so happy that after the hat came off his head, he ran into a prefect of Grinfindor and hugged him. The prefect might of been shocked, but he hugged back before Harry sat down beside Ron and Hermioen. After they ate their supper, they went to the dormatei were they will sleep. Harry knows he won't be sleeping alone since he's use to sleeping with Marie and Shooting Star only, so Harry made his own room without anyone knowing about it and went inside. Harry un-packed his stuff and changed into his P.J before he brushed his teeth and hair before he went to bed with Shooting Star and Marie. Harry woke up at 6:30 AM, like he does everyday, before he changed into his school uniform and went to the great hall to get something to eat. Harry got into the great halls and meant McGonagall in the great halls and they chated for a bit about Harry's caretakers, his two animal friends and his magic before everyone came in to eat. Harry did well in his classes before lunch and Draco with his three friends came over to eat at Grinfindor's table. "So, you're name is Harry?" Pansy said as she was shocked by it. "Yep. I full name is Harry James Snowy Holly Potter. Snowy Holly came from my caretakers language and I can understand it and I can speaking it. I've been living with my caretakers for 10 years. I had some muggle friends before, but they turned the backs on me and talked about me behind my back. I told their parents about it and I don't know what happened to they since. I had more muggle friends, but the died in a car crush. Their were siblings and their parents were in the car crush as well. I cried my-self to sleep everyday since the car crush, buy my caretakers said that my friend's soul are in my heart. Meaning they won't die because their memories are inside my heart, so I think about them often." Harry said as his new friends looked at him and understand what he meant by what he said.

In Potion class, Snape came in and the room was quite as he begins class with three questions and Harry answered them all correctly, since he saw them, and honored Grinfindor 15 points. It was supper time and Harry's scar keeps burning while he's friends worry about him until Hermioen went to the teacher's table and told McGonagall about it. After supper, Harry and his friends went to McGonagall's office to see her about Harry's scar. "Mr. Potter, I was told by Mrs. Ganger that you're scar is burning." McGonagall said as she looks at it. "Yes, ma'. It was burning in Defece class when I looked at the teacher." Harry said as McGonagall put a spell on his scar. "That spell should make it easier for you to sleep. You're all free to go." McGonagall said before they left her office and went to bed. Harry slept better than before and saw his parents at his window. They smiled at him before he opened the window for them. His parents had gifts for him: the fur coat made from Graybacks's fur, a photo book full of his old family, a photo frame of his parents and a other dragon egg. Harry got dress and went to get something to eat. Harry was half way done school when he remembered reading about a stone that can make you immortal. Harry went to the third floor and got pass a three-headed dog by giving it three huge bones each, went pass devil sneal by using a spell that make it brighter in the room and went up against a orger by using a spell that will put you to sleep for 5 hours before he went to the mirror and found him-self with the stone in his hands. Harry got out of there fast before morning and kept the stone in a box for it to be safe. Rumors has it that the defeces teacher went up against the headmaster and lose before he left the school. Harry gotten Grinfindor 1,500 points for stopping the teacher from getting the stone by the headmaster, but Harry told him that he doesn't know where he put the stone and will search for it. Grinfindor had won the house cup the day before they all went home. Harry went home after telling headmaster that he couldn't find the stone. His parents were waiting for him and they left fast before any wizard could see them. As Harry got home, he went to his room to put his stuff away and let his two new pets out as he didn't let his friends see them. Harry went down to eat dinner with his parents, Marie, Shooting Star, Fairy and Demon. "I had fun at school, I made new friends and they don't talk about me behind my back, I got a stone from a mirror down in the dungeon on the third floor and I made the bed in my room a lot bigger along with the room." Harry told his parents before they ate supper and went to sleep. For Harry, it was just the beginning for him as he gets ready for second year of schooling.

* * *

Annie: Man, took me 3 days to type it up. If you want to be part of the story as a OC, please review it or PM me with the information of you're OC. Ja Ne until next chapter.


	2. second year of school and two new friend

Annie: This is chapter 2 and Harry gets to keep the snake in the cumber of secrets. Draco was gotten feelings for Harry and Harry knows a spell that can change Draco into a Female or he could just have a part of a girl.

Death of Winter: How did you come up with this story?

Annie: I pretended I'm part of it as Harry's sister and that we were raised by Dementors.

Life of Spring: Glad Harry is going to have fun at school with you typing the story.

Harry Potter: Annie doesn't know the story, just some of her OC's and she will have some AN's in ( ) in the story to help you to understand some stuff plus the lines that help keep the AN and the story away from each other will be from now on make it easier to help you read.

* * *

It's Harry's second year at Hogwarts and he was staying at Ron's place for 3 weeks since Ron asked him if he wants to sleepover at his place and Harry said he'll stay for 3 weeks since his caretakers wouldn't mind him staying at a friend's place. Ron's father asked him about muggle stuff and Harry showed him everything he knows about muggle from his books. (He does that to help him remember stuff) Harry's letter came with Ron and his family's letters. "That man must know you're here, Harry. Let's get to the bank then. Got you're key, Harry?" Molly, Ron's mother said. "I got it and Shooting Star is in my shirt so no one could step on him while Marie will pretend to by my pet dog while we're there." Harry said as Marie looks up at him with unhappy look on her face. "I know you don't like wearing the collar, but think of it as a safety way to travel with me. I don't want a dog catcher to steal you from me." Harry told Marie and Marie just nods her head as Harry puts the collar around her neck. Molly told Harry that they travel by foo powder and Ron will show him how to use it. Ron toke a hand full after he entered the fire place and said "Diagon Ally!" and green flames came up Ron's body and Ron wasn't in the fire place anymore. "See how it works? It's O.K, dear." Molly said before Percy said he'll go with Harry to make sure he gets there. Percy and Harry entered the fire place and both toke some powder in their hands. Percy put his other hand around Harry's waist before they both shouted out "Diagon Ally!" and left in green fire, well Harry's flame wasn't green, it was black with white in it as they weren't there anymore. Harry got badly hurt when he came thru the fire place in Diagon Ally and Percy was worried about him. Harry was a 30 inch deep cut on his right arm while his left leg had a broken bone in it. Harry also has some small cuts on his face with his glasses broken. Molly and the rest of her family came thru and saw Harry hurt and wounded. "Harry! Don't worry, dear. I'll heal them for you. Percy, what happened?" Molly asked her son before Harry spoke up. "It's my fault. I never traveled like this before because I'm use to my caretakers taking me to places them-selfs. I'm sorry I worried you. Please, don't be mad at him." Harry said as Molly looked at him when he said it was his fault. "Harry, dear. I'm not mad at him, but I'm really not happy that you got hurt like this. I guess we all should of left thru the bar. Next time you come over for a sleepover, we'll travel thru the bar." Molly said as she heals Harry his wounds, but he yelped when she got to his leg. "Harry broke his left leg, mom. I think you should let dad fix it." Percy said as his mom move out of the way for her husband to look after Harry's leg. After Ron's father fixed Harry's leg, Harry can walk, but only for about 20 minutes as Percy had to pick him up in his arms with one arm under his bum with the other arm holding Harry up so he won't fall down.

As so as they all got their money, they left to get their stuff for school. When they entered the book store, a man as there and he saw Harry. "It can't be Harry Potter." He said and everyone looked at Harry and one person tried to get him out of Percy's arms until Harry shouted out "NO!" before he glowed blue and the person as blasted away from Percy and everyone looked at Harry with shock on their faces. "Just sign you're books we have of yours and we'll be on our way, plus make Harry's free." Molly said as the man did that and they all left the shop before they meant Draco outside the shop. "Harry, what was that? I know you can do wordless and wandless magic, but that was something you never told you're friends about." Draco said as his father came over. "Draco, is this Harry? It's nice to meet you. I'm Draco's father. I'll be seeing you at work, Mr. Welsely. Draco, you have to tell me how you meant Harry since you never did." Draco's father said as he left with Draco and asked him how he meant him. Harry was brought back to their house to check on him to make sure Harry can travel to the school. After being at Ron's place for 3 more days, they all went thru the wall and got to the train. Percy sat with Harry and his friends as Harry made the place a lot bigger to handle more people in it. "Harry, what happened in the shop?" Percy asked Harry as Harry is siting in his lap. "I got scared and I didn't like it when the mad tried to take me away from you, I activated a magic that shouldn't of been activated at all. My caretakers told me not to use it, but I did." Harry said as he buries his head into Percy's chest. "It's not you're fault, Harry. It was put in the wizard news paper and the Wizard Ministry will make sure that never happens again." Percy said as he rocks Harry back and forth to calm him down. They got to school with Hary still being in Percy's arms. At dinner, Harry wasn't sitting on Percy's lap and he can walk by him-self now. "Harry, will you be O.K walking up the stairs?" Draco asked Harry with worry in his voice and Harry nodded his head. "I told my dad that I'm sitting at Grinfindor's table and not at my house's table and he knew it was because I'm friends with you, Harry. Dad said he doesn't mind me sitting here as he sent a letter to headmaster about this. I can sit here all school year as long as I want." Draco said as his friends were happy about this. "Mine were the same. Pansey was the same with her parents as well." Blaise said as they finished supper. 'I'm fall in love with Harry more and more everday, but will he return the feeling to me since I liked him from the first day we meant. I need to find out before the school is over or I'll never tell him how I feel.' Draco thought before he finished his last chicken leg and they went to bed. Harry heard a voice when he was in his defeces class and he heard it when he went to the great hall to eat supper, he followed it and saw Mr. Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris hanging by her tail and there was writing on the wall in blood. Harry went to Mr. Filch and told him what he saw and Mr. Filch went to where Harry was and saw his cat hanging by her tail. "She was like this when you came here, Mr. Potter?" Mr. Filch asked as he looks at his cat. "Yes, sir. But look at the wall because I think that might be blood, sir." Harry said as Mr. Filch saw the writing on the wall. "Come with me because we are going to tell headmaster about this." Mr. Filch said as he and Harry went to the great hall, as supper is almost over and Harry is going to be hungry, and told the teachers about Mr. Filch's cat as Headmaster told the head of the family to bring the students to their dorm rooms. "Mr. Potter, can you take as there?" Mrs. MCGonagal asked Harry as he brings them there and they were shocked by this. "Mr. Filch, please bring Harry to his dorm and we'll find a cure to undo this to her." Headmaster said to Filch as he brings Harry to his dorm.

"Password." The fat lady asked Filch. "I don't know the password, but I have orders from headmaster to bring Harry back to dorm." Filch as as the fat lady opens the door and Filch came in with Harry. "Here's Harry, Percy. Headmaster told me to bring him back to his dorm." Mr. Filch said as he left the room. Harry is going to stay in the dorm until headmaster say they can leave the dorms. "Harry, what's going on?" Draco asked since he was siting at Harry's table at dinner time and went into the dorm of Grinfindor. "I saw Mr. Filch's cat hanging by her tail with something writing in blood on the walls. That's all I got before I went to get Mr. Filch to tell him what I saw." Harry said as his friends were scared since Ron is being held by Percy in a tight hold to calm him down. Two more happened in only half a year and Harry saw a dairy in the girls bathroom with a ghost in the bathroom. "Was this the thing that went thru you, Mortel?" Harry asked as he shows her the book. "Yes, it was." She says as she looks at it. "I'll take it and see if I can find anything inside it." Harry wrote in the book and someone wrote back to him. Harry kept the dairy and found out the attacker is a snake, that's way he can hear it. Harry went back to the girls bathroom where Mortel was 5 weeks before school was over. "Did you remember where you died?" Harry asked her as she told him she died in the club she is floating over and that she opened the door to tell a boy to go away and that she died, but she remembered she saw a pair of great big yellow eyes over by the sink. Harry found the way to the cumber of secrets and went down there. Harry saw a man with a mouth that is opened before he saw a snake's tail in front of him. ₰ Hello? Isssss anyone here?₰ Harry asked as he hears a hiss behind him. ₰ How can you undersssssstand me, human?₰ The snake asked Harry as the snake moved to the front after Harry closed his eyes. ₰ I wanted to ssssstop you from hurting people. I can underssssstand sssssnakesssss sssssince I have one with me.₰ Harry said and the snake smells a snake on Harry. ₰ I sssssssmell him. Why must I sssstop hurting people when I'm hungry?₰ The snake said as she moves closer to Harry. ₰ I can give you food if you ssssstop hurting people. Animalsssss can tell if a human isssss lieing or not.₰ Harry said as the snake knows he's telling the truth. ₰Fine than. But how will you bring me food?₰ She asked him before he said a spell that made her the same size as Shooting Star. Harry opened his eyes to look at her and she saw he didn't died. ₰You changed my eyesssss? Well, I guesssss I found out how you were going to get me food sssssssince you made me ssssssso ssssssssssmall, human.₰ She said as she went up Harry's leg and went where she smelled the male snake on Harry. Harry left the cumber of secrets and Mortel saw Harry was still alive as the female snake was around his chest as her head popped out. "You're the snake that killed me." Mortel said as the snake nods her head. Harry went to his room since it's about 11:30 PM at night and went to sleep after he feed his new pet snake, Salindra.

Harry told his friends that his caretakers are coming to school next year and wants them to meet them which they said yes to. "If you meet them, you have to keep it a secert. I have a funny feeling that headmaster knows who my caretakers are and I don't like it." Harry said before Salindra popped her head out of his shirt with Shooting Star`s head following his mate`s head. ₰Why are you up-ssssset for, Harry?₰ Shooting Star asked his master. ₰I`m worried about you, Harry. You`re never like thissssss before.₰ Salindra said as she licks his check to try to calm him down because some of his dementor powers are turning the ground under every table into ice. ₰Sssssorry, Sssssalindra. I guessssss I`m worried that my friendsssss don`t want to be with me.₰ Harry told her. ₰If they leave you, I`ll kill them with my vemon that isssss ssssstill in my teeth.₰ Salindra told Harry before his friends looked at him. "Yes, I can talk to snakes. Now stop staring at me. Salindra still has her vemon in her teeth and she said she`ll kill you with it if you leave me." Harry told his friends while they got scared of the female snake. School was over and Harry was on the train with only Draco as Draco wants to talk to him about something. (Draco is going to tell him) "Draco, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Harry asked, but Draco just kissed him on the...LIPS?! (WHOA! O.O Draco needs to learn to slow down!) Harry was shocked, but he pulled Draco on top of him as he lays down on the sits. They broke the kiss for some air as they were panting. "I love you Harry Potter and I don't care if you were raised by creatures, I'll still love you." Draco said as he kisses Harry's neck. (I didn't even know Draco was going to say that! O.O) Harry pulled Draco off his neck so he can kiss him on the lips. (Payback by Harry! ^.^) Harry broke the kiss after 5 minutes. "I love you too, Draco." Harry said as they went back to kissing each other and they didn't know they're friends were listening in on or knew they were watching it. Harry went home, after he kissed Draco on the cheek with his father looking at it, by teleporting him-self there since he learned how to do that thanks to one of his wizard friend, Yume Kokoro (My OC) from school since she is a angel raised wizard and is in Grinfindor. Harry got home and Salindra told Harry she smells someone is here with his parents. Harry went othe living room and saw his parents with two people in the room. ₰Harry, come here. I want you to meet a friend of mine.₰ His mother said as he went over and saw a girl with jet-black, mid-back, straight hair with dark-silver grey (molten silver when at height of emotions) eye and pale skin. Her father was a dementor has he has the same clothes as his mother. ₰Mother, who are they?₰ Harry asked his mother as he was confused by how this two people know where they live. ₰Sweetheart, this is my friend, Erebus and his adopted daughter, Cassiopeia Olympia. Come say hi to them since his daughter will stay with us until she is done school for she is going to be at you're school next year.₰ Harry's mother said as Harry went over to say hi. ₰Hi and welcome to our.₰ Harry said as the girl looked up at him before she looks away from him. ₰I'm sorry about that. She's a demon wizard, you see. Her mother as a wizard that married a demon that can go into a human form. I had been raising her since she was 5 years old.₰ Erebus said as he hugged his daughter good-bye and told her to be nice to people as she will have friends that way before he left the house. Cassiopeia looked at Harry and Harry picked up her stuff to bring to her new room with Cassiopeia following him. Harry gave her a tour of the place and told her what time to wake up at, when is dinner and breakfast, when you go to bed and told her all about his school. Harry knows that his next year is going to be more shocking to him even more than it should be.

* * *

Annie: That's chapter 2. I had to add some stuff since this is a Harry x Draco story with Harry raised by Dementors. You can more then one OC in the story since I got about 3 more in mind to add to this story. Thanks to Hahaying52 for one of her OC's and the Dementor father is a OC as well. See you guys in chapter 3.


	3. OC Template

Annie: I forgot the Template for the OC's, so here it is:

Name:  
Nicknames (by people that they know):  
Who were their real parents and what were they:  
Age:  
Gender:  
What type is he/she:  
Hair Color:  
Eye color:  
History:  
Personality:  
Extra Info:

Harry: Make sure theirs a relationship to them.


	4. Harry tells past, back with god-father

Annie: This is chapter 3. They get to meet Harry's caretakers and they gave translators on their necks. Harry get's to have his godfather thanks to his new friend's father.

Harry: But will they stay as my friends and my lover?

Annie: Harry, I'm going to make sure of that or I'll stick Sanlindra on them with you're two dragons breathing their fire on them.

Harry: Thanks, just don't kill them.

Annie: I won't, I know better than that.

Draco: Enjoy the story and don't forget to add you're OCs.

* * *

Harry was at Draco's mansion since his parents wanted to meet him. "Harry, dear. I'm wondering if you're caretakers know about you and Draco. " Draco's mother said as Harry shakes his head. "They know and don't mind it at all. I'm just hoping you don't mind." Harry said as Draco's mother as shocked by this. "Harry, dear. Of course I don't mind it. I just what to make sure that you're caretakers know about it because if they didn't and don't want you to date a guy, than you're welcome to live here with us." Draco's mother said as both Harry and Draco were shocked by this. "Really? Than, I'm honored to think of this place as my second home." Harry said as Draco's parents were happy by what Harry said. (I'm not putting in Draco's parent's names) Harry and Draco had been sharing a bed since Harry came over 6 weeks ago. Harry turned Draco into a girl for him to know what's it like to be in a girl's body. "Harry, I like being a girl and all, but I want to be the same gender." Draco said as Harry turned Draco back to a boy, but castes another spell with out Draco knowing about it. Draco's parents are taking them to get school stuff for school. "Oh, Cassiopeia! Over here!" Harry said as he saw his friend in the wand shop. Cassiopeia and her new friend saw Harry and went over to him as he thinks of her as a cousin. "Harry, who is this?" Draco asked as he holds his hand. "Ah, Draco. I want you to meet my friend, Cassiopeia Olympia. She's staying with me and my caretakers until she is done school. Cassiopeia, this is Draco and his parents. Who's the person with you?" Harry said as Cassiopeis looks at Draco before she said something to Harry in Dementor language. (It's the same as Snake language) "O.K, just be careful and I want him to look after you as you're getting you're school stuff. You're father left you with us since he had to work over seas." Harry said as he and Cassiopeia choose to lie about where her parents are. Cassipeia nods her head and left to get the rest of her stuff. "What did she say because I don't understand what she speak in?" Draco's mother asked. "She's a rare type as she likes to talk in different languages from other places. She said she was going to get the rest of her stuff since this is her first time going to school. That that boy was Alexander Draken and he is 12 years old, but from what I can tell, he acts like a 16 year old." Harry said as they got the rest of their stuff. They got on the train to go to school, but the train stops and the windows went icy before the train went back and forth for a moment. "Bloody hell, what's happening?" Ron said as he was scared. Both Harry and Cassiopeia knew what it was as it opens the door. ₰Hello, there.₰ The clocked person said to Harry and Cassiopeia as everyone else was scared, but Alexander Draken as he knows about Harry and Cassiopeia's secrets. ₰Hello back. Why are you here? I hope you're not planning to suck our friends souls out.₰ Harry said as Cassiopeia looks at the dementor with a look that says 'I dare you to try anything in here.' on her face as Alexander growls like a dragon. ₰Whoa, whoa, whoa, no. I came here because someone from the wizard prison broke out.₰ "Someone broke out?" Draco said as everyone looks at him. "What? It's what I heard and I don't know who it was." Draco said as Harry know that Draco is learning to understand snakes, but didn't know dementors speak it as well. ₰Draco is learning to understand snakes since he likes them and I got two with me. He doesn't know that dementors speak the same languages as snakes do.₰ Harry said as the dementor nods his head. ₰I'll be going than. Be careful out there, young dementors. Oh, and my name is Son of Summer.₰ The dementor said as he left the cart. "Son of Summer? What can of a name is that?" Draco said as two more showed up and freaked everyone out. "Hi, mom. Hi, dad." Harry said as he looks to his caretakers. "Hi, Snowy Holly. Oh, so this is the Draco you keep talking about. Man, is he handsome. A great mate to be with our son." The female Dementor said as she pulls her hood off her face. "I agree with you, my dear." The male Dementor said as he also pulls the hood of his face. "You're caretakers are dementors, Harry?" Hermione asked as Harry just nods his head. "But how can I understand the first dementor?" Draco said as Harry laughs gently. "That's because Dementors speak it as well. Mom and dad will be staying with us as they want to talk to headmaster." Harry said as his parents nod their heads. "We'll never harm our son's friends, we know better than that." Life of Spring said as her mate, Death of Winter nods his head.

They got to school as Harry's parents went to go see headmaster. "So, you're a dementor raised child, but what about Cassiopeia and Alexander?" Blaise asked as he was confused by this. "Casiopeia is a dementor raised child as well, but her mother was a wizard as her father was a demon. Don't call her a freak or I'll have a hard time trying to calm her down. Alexander is a dragon raised wizard. The dragons that took him in was a Amphipteres, but they have feathers than scales. He also has a little brother, thru he is a dragon like his dragon parents." Harry said as they got inside the castle and go to the great halls to eat. Cassiopeia was put in Grinfindor while Alexander was put in Ravenclaw as Harry's parents were there outside the castle looking at him. "Harry, why are you're parents here with Cassiopeia's father as well?" Ron said as he is scared to death by the fact that there are three dementors here and they have their children here. "Someone broke out of a wizard prison. They have to help find him as the wizard world doesn't know I created my father dementor since I saw a baby when it happened. Marie I created so wizards wouldn't think that I'm beening hunted by my parents and she is the safety line to them." Harry said as he and Cassiopeia finished eating and gave the bones to Marie as she happily eats them. Sanlindra and Shooting Star had some rat guts as Harry made sure not to do that in front of Ron and his 'Pet' rat. ₰Draco.₰ Harry hissed at Draco as Draco heard him before he looked up at him. ₰What'sssss wrong, Harry? Why did you Hissssss at me for?₰ Draco said as he got better and better thanks to Harry's parents. ₰Ron'sssss pet rat isssss the one who sssstealed out my real parentssssss. Hissssss one of their friendssssss and I need him to sssssssay it him-ssssself.₰ Harry said as he hisses back to Draco. "O.K, what is with the hisses between you guys?" Percy said as he looks at Harry and Draco with a weird look on his face. "Oh, it's a new language that Harry's parents had taught him and his teaching it to Draco." Ron said as to not let anyone know about Harry and Draco's relationship and to not let anyone know Harry was raised by dementors or that Harry can speak to snakes. "Oh, O.K than." Percy said as he went back to his food. ₰Harry and Draco, what were you two hisssssing about?₰ Harry and Draco heard a voice and looked to Snape as he nods his head at them. ₰Sssssnape, ssssssir? You can sssssspeak to sssssnakesssss asssss well?₰ Draco hissed back at him as Snape nods his head. ₰Yesssss. Now, what are you hissssssing about over there you two? And don't lie to me for I'll ssssssstick my ssssssnake on you.₰ Snape hissed back at them. ₰No can do, Sssssssnape sssssire. I got two sssssssnakessssssss with me and one of them is a basiliessssssk that I made sssssmall ssssso I can get her out of her home which isssssss the cumbersssssss of ssssssecertsssssss and make her ssssstop hurting the ssssstudentsssss.₰ Harry hisses back and Snape's eyes wide at what Harry said. "Nice, I think I got a lot better with this." Draco said as he talks normal and made Percy happy to not hear them hissing anymore. "I believe you should keep at it a bit longer, but we can do that another time." Harry said as he talks normal as well.

They left to the dorms as Harry enters his own room. ₰Mom, do you think it's a good idea to let Draco stay in Grinfindor Tower in 5th year?₰ Harry asked his mom as she nods her head. ₰It's a good idea to let him closer and you're going to need him soon in the future, son.₰ Life of Spring said as she hugs Harry before she left thru the window before Cassiopeia's father showed up with a black dog in his hands. ₰Keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't leave the castle. Us dementors are looking him.₰ Cassiopeia's father said before he put the dog down and left. The dog became a man before he looks at Harry. "Harry Potter, my godson." The man said as Harry remembers a photo of this man as a young man with his parents. "Sirius Black, but why?" Harry asked as he looks at his godfather who sat on his bed with him on his lap. "A dear friend of ours be trade you're parents, Harry and I think it's you're friend, Ron's rat." Sirius said before Harry giggles. "I know it was him since I remembered some of the potions dad did with his friends to help one of them who is a werewolf, Lupin is his name." Harry said as Sirius looked shocked at him. "His teaching here to help us learn to defend our self against the dark arts." Harry said as Sirius was happy until the door to Harry's room opened and in came Lupin. "How did you know the password and know where I hid the door to this place?" Harry asked since he was shocked by this. "Hermione gave the password to me as I wanted to talk to you and I heard voices behind a painting that had two people there and they let me in when I told them I know about the room. Sirius, why are you..." Lupin said before Harry jumped out of Sirius's arms and hugged Lupin. "Don't turn him in! It's the rats fault!" Harry said as Lupin looked to Sirius as Sirius just said two words. "Ron's rat." Sirius said as Lupin eyes went wide at it. "Don't worry, club. I won't turn him in. His my friend after all. Why don't I take him and look after him for you since they dementors are out there." Lupin said before Sirius looked weird. "Um, Lupin. One of the dementors brought me here and I went back to being a human in front of my godson." Sirius said as Lupin's eyes wide even more. Harry told them everything about him and they were shocked. "Well, now I know why Snape was wide eyed." Luipin said as Harry made a potion for him to drink. "It's to keep you human joining the full moon. It's for 30 weeks maxi." Harry told Luipin. "Thanks, Harry." Lupin said as Harry went to sleep with Sirius as a dog sleeping with him.

"What? Sirius Black is you're godfather and Cassiopeia's father just gave him to you? Lupin is a werewolf and knows Sirius is here?" Draco said as he and Harry were walking around the court yard without anyone being there. "Yes, please don't tell anyone." Harry said as Draco kisses him on the cheek. "I won't and I don't mind staying in Grifindor Tower in 5th year. Blasie and Pansy would be happy that they get to be with you. I'm more happy to be sleeping in the same bed with you again. I missed that." Draco said as Lupin showed up. "Ah, so you're dating a pure-blood wizard who is a guy?" Lupin said as Harry and Draco looked behind them. "Sirius wants to talk to me, right?" Harry asked carefully as Lupin looks at them. "Nope, but he would freak out about this." Lupin said as Harry's face went more paler that it should be. "Sir, Harry doesn't want him to know yet." Draco said as Harry went back to normal knowing Draco is going to help him no matter what. "Fine. Let's see if you can do a Protoam charm. Private lessons in my room with Sirius being there." Lupin said as he left them alone. "Oh boy, Sirius will find out for sure." Harry said as Sanlindra and Shhoting Star's heads came out of his shirt, ₰Don't worry about it, Harry. We'll kill him if he trysssss to do anything asssss to tell Ssssssiriussssss about thissss.₰ Sanlindra said as her mate agrees with her. ₰O.K.₰ Harry said before he and Draco went back inside to go to their private lessons with Luipin. For 2 months, Harry and Draco learned more defense magic than anyone in the school and Sirius freaked out like Lupin said he would if he know about it, but he calmed down after Draco said 'He doesn't care if Sirius freaks out or not, he'll never leave Harry and that as that.' A couple of students had broken their arms and Harry used Brackium Emendo to fix it and it worked unlike when Lockheart tried to fix Harry's broken arm. Harry asked Ron if he can hold onto his rat for him when his at his house. Ron said yes to it as he gave Harry his pet rat before he left on the train to go home. 4 days has passed and Ron sent a letter to Harry to let him know that his mom isn't mad and thinks Harry wants to get to know him. "Draco, I got him since I had him for 4 days. I had to wait for a letter from Ron to let me know his mom isn't mad at him. Come one, let's get it over with." Harry said before he and Draco left the table and went to Lupin's office where he and Sirius were waiting. "I got him." Harry said as Lupin looks happy about that before the 'rat' bite Harry's finger. "Oww, he bite me!" Harry said as Sirius turned the 'rat' back into his human self before Lupin pulled him to a chair to sit on. "Harry, how you alright?" Draco asked since he didn't like it when the 'rat' bite him. "I'll be O.K." Harry said as Lupin tied the man down to the chair and healed Harry's bite mark on his finger. "How dare you bite my godson!" Sirius said as the man stayed still since he was scared of them.

4 teachers and the headmaster ran in the room after 20 minutes from the shouting in Lupin's office and saw Sirius Black with a bloody Harry in his arm as he won't let him go, Draco hiding behind him and Lupin is up against..."Peter Pettigrew?" Headmaster said shocked by this as Peter saw him and went into a rat form. Peter was about to get away if Harry didn't use Levicorpus to have Peter float in the air by his feet as he went back to normal and also used Imperio as Harry ordered him to tell them he killed Harry's parents. "I be trade James and Lily. I sold them to the Dark Lord. I killed the 12 muggles and blamed it all on Sirirus Black." Peter said before Harry passed out and Peter wasn't hanging by his feet anymore. Snape grabbed Peter fast and tied his hands tightly as Lupin went over to Harry. "Sirius, Harry is going to be O.K. Come, let's take him to the hospital wing where he'll get the help he needs." Lupin said as Draco went into his arms and Sirius got up with Harry still in his arms as they made their way to the hospital wing in the castle. Cassiopeia and Alexander was there guarding Harry's bed with Draco in the bed with Harry. "Harry!" Hermeion, Ron, Percy and Harry's two parents came into the room. "Son, are you O.K?" Life of Spring asked as she was worried that Harry would died. "I'm O.K, just tired. Draco, Cassiopeia and Alexander kept me company while I was here." Harry said as he looks at his family and friends. "Sirius Black is a free man now and he wants to live with us, Harry." Death of Winter said as Harry's face went into a giant smile. "Well? What am I waiting for? I have to get him at the house!" Harry said as he tries to leave the bed and everyone were freaking out, even the headmaster and Snape were freaking out, but not as much as Lupin as he was so freaking out that he went were-wolf like and blocked Harry's path. "Whoa, whoa, whoa there club. You can't just get out of bed like that for 4 reasons. 1) You're NAKED!, 2) How are you doing to find him?, 3) You can't move with all the wounds on you're body and 4) You're freaking out everyone in the room!" Lupin said as Harry realization Lupin was right about all 4 reasons and Harry pouts. "Then you go fine him! Were-wolfs can smell better than any animal in the world, but aren't that smart like dogs." Harry said as his two snake pets came up his body before Sanlindar went a little bigger to hid Harry's lower body part. "O.K,O.K, I'll go. Just stay in bed." Lupin said as he went back to being human and went off to find Sirius Black. "How did he do that?" Draco said as he looks at Harry. "I think it's because he sees me as a wounded club that he needs to protect with his life or he did it on his own." Harry said as Sirius ran into the room 10 minutes later, with Lupin right behind him, as he was scared for life by what ever Lupin had said to him. "HARRY, SAVE YOU'RE GOD-FATHER FROM THE WERE-WOLF! LUPIN SAID WILL BITE ME IF I DON'T LIVE WITH YOU!" Sirius said as he jumps on Harry's bed and hides behind him with a scared look on his face. "Lupin, why did you say that?" Harry said as Lupin went back to being human. "He said he won't because of the wizard law." Lupin said as Harry gave him a unhappy look on his face. "Incarcerous!" Harry said as Lupin was tied up good and tight, well, not tight tight, as he fall to the ground and landed on his back. "Nice one, James. You're father use to do that when we found out Lupin was a were-wolf." Sirius said as Fred and George came running in. "Hey, Harry!" "You won't believe what's outside waiting for you." Fred and George said as they took turns. Harry looked outside the window and saw a..."You're joking, right? I thought they didn't live for more than 100 years!" Harry said as he saw his owl with a baby Hippogriff and a baby Griffin in a basket. "Whoa, who got you them?" Ron said as he is holding his rat in his hands. Good thing Harry took Peter's memories when he was with Ron and his family and put them in a look a like rat that was wild before he gave the rat back to Ron.

"There's a letter from a girl name Annie Lily Fally Holly Potter. Why use you're last name?" Draco said as Harry remembered something. "I had a sister. She was only about 3 years old when he killed our parents and she step in between us. He was shocked that our parents had a daughter before me. He tried to kill her, but she said something in a other language. 'Eu nu te voi lăsa să rănească pe fratele meu mai mic, nemernicule! (I won't let you hurt my little brother, you asshole!)' was what she said in a shouting voice before she use a spell to hurt him before he used the kill cures on us both." Harry said as he remembers his older sister (It's me as a OC and will meet her soon) and remembered she said she'll watch over him. "Harry, you're parents would of told us if they had another child." Sirius said as he looks confused. "They may by made you forgot about her." Ron said as everyone looked at him. "What? There's a spell that can do that." Ron said as he doesn't like them looking at him. "The letter says: "Dear brother, I breed the two creatures that are in the basket for you to have. I'm living with my husband and his family as he is a angel/demon/mermaid raised wizard. He says he'll meet you with me in you're 4th year and I hope you're dementor parents don't mind us dropping by someday. You're see that I have some else with me as I'm part of the school. Love, Annie Lily Fally holly Potter. P.S. I'll be happy to see you again.' I'm shocked by this." Hermione said as she reads the letter to everyone. "I think she may have a child with her. I'm not sure thru." Harry said as Draco looks at him. "You think she knows about 'us'?" Draco asked since he and Harry were dating since the kiss on the train. "I think sure. Is there a return address on the letter?" Harry asked Hermione as she looks at the letter. "I think so. Sir, is this a address real or fake?" Hermione asked headmaster as he looks at the letter. "It's a real address and I'm shock that she lives there." Headmaster said as everyone looked at him. "Annie been helping out with the creatures in the dark forest since she is the one who made sure the students don't enter there." Headmaster said as he left the room with the teachers after he returned the letter to Hermione. It was Christmas and Harry has a lot of gifts from his friends and from his god-father. "Here, Harry. This one is from me." Lupin said as he gave Harry is gift. Harry made sure that Lupin was his second god-father while he was still in the hospital wing and Lupin freaked out, running around the place like a chicken without his head while the teachers were still there, while everyone else was laughing at him. Lupin got Harry books on different spells and books on how to take care of Magical Creatures. "Thanks. I'll read them as soon as I get home, Lupin." Harry said as Sirius gave Harry a new broom stick, one he can have Draco on with him. After opening all of their gifts, they went to eat breakfast and Draco saw his parents there with Mr. Fudged. "Shiiiiiit, going doggie here!" Sirius said as he went into his dog form.

"Ah, Harry. It's nice to finally meet you. I hope you're liking you're school year so far." Mr. Fudged said as he shakes hands with Harry. "It's going great, sir. I made lots of new friends here." Harry said as Mr. Fudged smiles at him. "I see. Draco you're parents asked me to tell headmaster that they want you to be with Harry for the rest of the school year, as in the same dorm rooms." Mr. Fudged said before Harry spoke up. "Sir, I asked Draco if it was O.K with him to move into the Grinfindor Tower in 5th year along with Blaise and Pansy." Harry said as Mr. Fudged looks shocked by this. "I see, than his parents will be please with this. Oh, Sirius? Why be a dog when I can tell you can transform into a animal." Mr. Fudged said as Sirius went back to human form. "F***, I'm dead man. Harry, turn me into a full dog." Sirius said as Harry laughs at him. "His here because Peter got put in jail and came to tell you you're a free man. You can finally live with me and my caretakers!" Harry said as he jumps up and down, with a happy smile on his face. Everyone, even Snape shakes their heads at Harry. "Too much energy, need to lose that." Blasie said as Draco glares at him. "I don't mind. It what makes Harry Harry Potter." Draco said as his parents came over. "Draco, I hope you like it with Harry because I was told that his in charge of the Potter and the Black line. Well, we have to go now. You're grand-ma is coming over and we need to keep you here or else she'll kidnap you like she did when you were only 3 years old. Man, that old woman got attach to you fast and it's like she wants you to her self." Draco's father said as he and his wife left the school. School went on like nothing was happened until..."Goerge and Fred Weasley, you two get back here this minute!" McGonagall said as she chase after the said boys as they went left the great hall for putting hot sauce in the teacher's food without them knowing it. "Two pranksters in the school. Just like our old days, Moony." Sirius said as Lupin looks at him. "Patfoot, you know better than that. James was the leader, remembered?" Lupin said as he used their code names. "Right." Sirius said as Harry and Draco looked at each other and did something no one ever did before. "I think Fred and Goerge got us into this as well." Harry said as Draco mumbled something under his breath before the plates of food by his old table went up and landed on everyone, but their friends plus Lupin and Sirius. "Better run, you two in 3...2...1...0." Sirius said as Fred and Goerge came over to them. "I can't believe Harry and Draco did a prank together. Ops, RUN FOR YOU'RE LIVES!" Fred and Goerge said as Harry and Draco got up and ran with them to get out of the great hall because McGonagall was running after them. "COME BACK HERE, YOU FOUR! DAMN IT, IT'S JUST LIKE THESE DAYS WITH THE MARAUDERS SINCE THEY LIKE TO PRANK PEOPLE A LOT LATELY!" McGonagall said as she chase after them 4 new Marauders of the school with Sirius and Moony as their teachers in this stuff.

School was over and Draco didn't want to leave Harry yet, but his parents were there and the twin Weasley brothers showed up as Draco was confused by the smile on their faces and didn't see Harry smiling at them. Draco knows his parents wouldn't let him be with Harry in a different place for the whole summer since his staying with Harry as he said he'll make sure of it. "Well mates..." "...that's you're cue..." "...and don't do anything..." "...we wouldn't do!" "Good luck at Harry's place, Draco!" They ended together as Harry created a door to get him and Draco to his house. Draco barely had time to register what had happened before Harry was dragging him by the arm to get to the door Harry created about 1 ft away from Draco's parents. They half-stumbled, half ran to the door and pulled up short at the sight of Sirius standing in front of it with a scowl. They faced off in silence for a moment, then Sirius reached out and wrenched the door open, jerking his head in a sigh to hurry. Mouths open in disbelief at what Sirirus was doing as the teachers, students and Draco's parents, but not Harry's caretakers as they were in the sky saw this, but Harry and Draco looked happy none the less as they scurried past him. "If you die on this little escapade of yours, I will bring you back to life just to kill you myself! Oh, and I'll be over in 4 days. Make my bed room big with a door way to my mother's house." Sirirus promised by the way of send-off before tell Harry the last sentences, and slammed the door in their faces before Harry's arms wrapped snugly around Draco from behind and there was a sharp pull at they as they were sucked through side-along apparation. Draco saw he was in Harry's room with Harry below him as he was on top of him. "I got a nice landing plate thanks to you." Draco said before he kissed Harry on the cheek. (Sex scene in chapter 5 as that is 5th year) Harry had Draco help him make Sirius's room and made a door that leads to Sirius's old home. 4 days later, Sirius showed up and Harry hugged him tightly as he doesn't want to lose his god-father again. "Easy there, pup. I'm not going to disappear on you or anything like that. Sanlidar told Harry and Draco she wants to be with Draco as his pet snake to make it easier for them. Half of the summer went by as Sirius told Harry stories above stories about his real parents with Draco. Draco knows his parents will get mad at him, so he wrote them a letter to tell them about how half of the summer he had with Harry and how Sirius had been telling them stories at night about Harry's parents. They wrote back saying that their mad at him, but at the same time happy that his enjoying his summer with Harry and hope that Harry will be part of the family when he marries him. Draco knows that being with Harry is the best thing that had ever happened to him.

* * *

Annie: Draco's parents quite working for the Dark Asshole-sorry, it's how I see him,- pond-den the language, the Dark Lord since Draco told them he's dating Harry Potter. The next one is Harry in the tournament and his sister comes with her family (Husband and son). See you guy in chapter 4 and it will be different. Harry choose the code names for them as he's called 'Snake Boy', Draco is called 'Dragon Boy', Goerge is called 'Fox Boy' and Fred is called 'Bat Boy'. They even made sure they can turn into animals, but Harry turn into any kind of animal with Draco.


	5. The tournament and the return of the DL

Annie: This is chapter 4. Harry is in the tournament and his sister is in the school with her husband and son.

Harry: What? I'm a uncle at this age?

Unknown OC (yet): **BEHAVE AND SHUT UP!**

Harry: Yes, sir.

Ron: Annie's accepting OC teachers for chapter 5 since some of them will get killed joining summer and it wasn't her idea. The Dark Lord made her do it and he will be killed in chapter 7 and a half.

Hermione: Enjoy the story.

* * *

Harry, Draco, Sirius and Ron with his family are going to the world cup as Draco's family is there as well. "Come on, dad said you guys can come up with us." Draco said as Harry made the place a lot bigger to handle them all. "Harry, dear. I'm so glade to see you again. I hope Draco behaved at you're house." Draco's mother asked as she gives Harry a hug. "Draco didn't behave because he keeps sleeping on my back and I can't get out of bed when he pulls me back in saying 'You're not leaving or else I'll tie you to the bed , if them is the only way I'm going to sleep with you from now on.' I got scared, please protect me!" Harry said in a teasing tone of voice as he hugs Draco's mother. Draco's mother knew that Harry is teasing Draco and is going to help out. "Draco, honey. Why do that and say that? I would of think you're trying to get into his pants." Draco's mother said as she uses the same teasing tone as Harry and Draco's face went red. "Mother, I wasn't trying to do that and that didn't even happen at all!" Draco said before Harry laughed in his head and Draco saw Harry's body moving like he was laughing. "Harry Potter, I can't believe you teased me and I can't believe mother helped you!" Draco said with disbelief on his face as Harry and his mother laughed together. "It was easy to tease you since you like it when I teased you joining supper at my place." Harry said as he looks at Draco in the eyes and made Draco look away with a blush on his face. After the match, Death Eaters showed up and started to flame the tents. "Fred! Goerge! Ginny is in you're care!" Mr. Weasly said as everyone was running around and Harry got kicked in the head before he passed out. Harry woke up and saw a boy holding him close to his chest. "Don't move! There's someone here and we can't let him know we're here!" The boy said as Harry nods his head before he looked at the man that is walking to them before he ran away since his friends and lover were running to him. "I got to go, but you're see me soon." The boy said before he left the scene as Harry's friends and lover showed up, but his scare started to hurt and man showed up to hurt them if Draco's father didn't get it the way. "Wait! That's my son and his friends, you assholes! (Sorry, he got mad)" He said before he turned around and went to cheek on them. "Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco, you guys O.K?" He asked as they all nod their heads. "There was a man. Um, he was righ in the spot about 1 or 2 ft away behind the two in front of us and he said something before the Dark Mark showed up in the sky." Harry said as the 10 man that tried to hurt him and his friends plus Draco saw the someone moving about before the person stared to run. "That's him! That's the man that I saw!" Harry shouted out before the 10 man went after him.

On the train to school, Harry bought him and his friends food from the train before three people got to the table. "I'm sorry, but is it O.K to sit with you." A girl, with a one year old boy in her hands and boy that looks like he'll be sick as he looks green in the face, asked before Harry nodded his head as they went in the room. "This is my husband, Ryan O'letock and my son, Ryan O'letock Jr. I'm a 5th yearer in the school. My little brother goes there as well. He's in 4th year and I was hoping to meet him before we reach the school." The girl said before Harry had tears in his eyes and the girl smiles to him. "Harry, what's wrong?" Ron asked before Harry had tears falling from his eyes. "Guys, it's my sister." Harry said before the girl smiled a big sister smile at Harry. "My name is Annie Lily Fally Holly Potter O'letock, Harry James Snowy Holly Potter's big sister." The girl said as everyone was shocked by this. "I'm a head girl to Grinfindor while Ryan is head boy to Ravenclaw. Percy is already gone from the school since he graduated from the school. I don't mind being the only head perfect of Grinfindor." Annie said as she looks at Harry. "And I don't mind my brother being gay since I meant a lot of them and helped him get away from their families." Annie siad as she looks at Harry and Draco with love in her eyes.

Harry and his friends plus lover, sister, brother and nephew sat at Grinfindor table eating while chatting and talking about the games. "Whoa, I didn't know about that. I was there, but I had to leave. My damn husband wouldn't let me help find the guy who put the Dark Mark in the sky." Annie said as she looks at her husband with a angry look on her face. "Hey, in my protection, I did it so our son won't get killed!" Ryan said as he looks at Annie with the same angry look on his face. "O.K, Ryan. That's enough, we don't need to make the whole school know about this." Harry said as Ryan looks around to see if anyone had heard it. After the two schools were introduce, Fleur and Kurm came over to Grinfindor's table and sat with them. "We meet again, Harry." Harry knows that voice and turned to the person. "Kurm? You were the one who saved me? Haha, guess I own you one." Harry said as him and Kurm laugh. "Not true. Besides the point, why didn't you tell me you're the little brother of the Annie Lily Fally Holly Potter, the flying teacher to my school? She teaches to other wizards and witches to know how to fly ahead of everyone. She even did privet lessons to those that want extra time." Kurm said as Annie laughs. "It's true and I get paid lots of wizard money for it. I got about $599,000,000 in wizard money." Annie said as everyone just look at her and it's because it's how much she has. "Would you, Kurm and Fleur, like to stay in Grinfindor Tower with us? I got a room that's big enough to handle 3 people in a bed." Harry said as Kurm and Fleur nodded their heads before they followed him to his secret room. "Whoa, I'm shocked by this." Fleur said as she sees Harry's room. "I made it in 1st year and no on, but Lupin my werewolf godfather and Sirius my godfather knows about this place." Harry said as Kurm sat on his bed. "It's so soft. I'm really whoaed and shock by this." Kurm said as Harry and Fleur sat on the bed with him. "I'm glad you look it. I didn't let any of my friends know about this room yet." Harry said as Kurm and Fleur looks at him. "I guess I'm a afraid to let anyone know about this place." Harry said as Fleur hugs him. "Harry, don't be like this." Fleur said before they got ready for bed and went to sleep.

(I'm going to skip to the part where the headmaster pulls out Harry and Annie's name from the fire)

"Harry Potter and Annie Potter." Headmaster called out before Annie and Harry came down the stairs to get their names. After they went where the other 3 are, Fleur saw them. "Harry, Annie! What's going on?" Fleur said as the other two came over. "Someone put our names in the fire. We're not 17 years old yet." Annie said as Harry looks scared for his life. They had to do a interview with Rita, the Newspaper woman as she picks Harry and Annie first since they're siblings. Annie told her that if she lies about them, she'll stick her husband on her for his family is the one the Ministry of Magic looks up to to help them with their problems. Rita had lied about Annie and Harry in the papers, so Annie sicked her husband on Rita and she paid for it as her deep secret is going to be out in papers unless she does what he says for the rest of her life, which Rita said yes to. The 5 champions are in a tent were they are waiting to see what's going on. Harry and Annie are scared since they never went up against dragons before. Kurm and Cedric had them on their laps to calm them down while Fleur holds they're hands to calm them even more until...FLASH! "My, my, my, champion love! I can't believe the champions are like this!" Rita said before her shirt went on fire while her skirt went on fire, but it's color was blue. "Go away and stay away!" Harry and Annie shouted before the 3 headmasters showed up with the Minister of Magic with them. "What the?" Minaster of Magic said before Rita got angry at Harry and Annie. "How dare you, you little brats! I'll have you're head for this!" Rita shouted as she left the tent while Harry and Annie were panting while tears were coming down their faces. Kurm, Cedric and Fleur tried to calm them down, but no luck as they were still panting and their friend, Kaden Anderson (Childhood friend to Cassiopeio, Cassie for short) showed up and singed a song for 5 minutes before he left to go see his childhood friend. "Weird, but let's forget about it. Champions, in this bag is 5 mini dragons. Miss Fleur, if you will." "Ahh!" "The Common Welsh Green. Mr. Kurm. The Chinese Fireball. Mr. Cedric. The Swedish Short-Snout. Miss. Potter. The Manipulate Tail Dragon. Mr. Potter. The Hungarian Horntail. You're task is simple, colloct the egg from the dragons and pass to the next task. Mr. Cedric, you'll go first at the sound of the canon." Boom! Goes the canon and out goes Cedric as his the first person to go.

40 minutes later...

"Our next champion is Annie Potter." Headmaster said before Annie came out and saw the egg. Then she ran to it as the dragon freaked out, for it jumped 4 ft in the air making everyone shocked on how Annie could make the dragon jump like that. The dragon saw Annie go near the nest of her eggs and she made her one tail into 4 tails before it wrakes Annie in the back for one of the tails as spikes on it. Annie yelled in pain before she got close to the nest, but the dragon made the stone in front of the nest show it's true self and wrakes Annie away from the nest. "AHHHHH!" Annie shouted before she broke her right arm bone with her left leg bone and Annie also broken her 3 right and left rib bones. The dragon went to finish Annie off, if she didn't use one of her spells. "Summoning Aroura Dragon!" Annie said before a aurora color dragon showed up and looked to Annie before looking at the dragon that hurt her and roared loudly at it and attacked it as Annie got up. Annie got to the nest and got the gold egg before she could leave the place, the aurora dragon got destroyed by the other dragon and the dragon turned to Annie before it breathed fire at her. Annie looked at the fire as she got burn marks on her arms and legs plus her back and half of her face before she screamed so loud that her body begin to glow and shocked the whole place and the dragon before the glow vanish and there stands a half human, half fox with blue fire on the tips of the ears and on the tip of the tail where the white fur is also has blue fire on it. Everyone was shocked that Annie became a half fox girl before she used her new self to run faster to get away from the dragon as she got out of the arena and went back to normal before Kurm caught her as she was falling to the ground. "She needs help, but how can she get wounds like that?" Cedric said before Ryan showed up and Kurm gave Annie to him before Ryan glowed a whitish blackish blueish color as he heals his wife. "Whoa, how did you do that?" Fleur asked as she was shocked. "I'm a angle/demon/mermaid raised wizard and I can heal any wounds." Ryan said as Harry got in the place to get to get the egg.

Harry was having tromble of getting his egg as the dragon keeps trying to hit him with it's tail. "YOU STUIPED DRAGON, I'M TRYING TO GET THE EGG THAT DOESN'T BELONG WITH YOU'RE OTHER EGGS! DAMN IT, YOU STUIPED OVER GROWN LIZARD!" Harry shouted at the dragon as he tries to get the gold egg from the nest, but the dragon won't let him go near it. "DAMN IIIIIIIIIT!" Harry shouted out before he glowed a whitish blackish color before it vanish and there stands a dementor that is half black half white. "Harry?" Draco said before the dementor made the dragon's body, but the head be covered in ice. The dementor went back to being Harry before he got the egg and un-covered the dragon before he left the arena. Kurm, Cedric and Fleur were shocked by the way Harry got his egg. "What? I was raised by two dementors, one I created by my magic when I was only 1 years and 5 months old." Harry said as Annie hugs her little brother. "Nice one, but why a dementor? Oh, wait. You were raised by two of them. Sorry, forget the question." Annie said as she let Harry hold his nephew while Annie holds his egg. Harry and Annie went to take a bath together and each had their eggs with them. "Let's put them under water and see what happens." Annie said before she did that and Harry followed her. As they went under water with their eggs, they heard singing voices coming from the eggs. "_Come seek us where our voices sound, We cannot sing above the ground, And while you're searching, ponder this; We've taken what you'll sorely miss, An hour long you'll have to look, And recover what we took, But past an hour — the prospect's black, Too late, it's gone, it won't come back._" Both Annie and Harry had to get their heads above the water and saw Kurm, Cedric and Fleur there. "The black lake is where the next task is." Annie said before she used a spell to pull the other three in and their eggs opened to playing the same song that Annie and Harry heard under water. "*Gasps* I can't believe it. But what will be taking from us?" Fluer said as she got air into her lungs. "Guess we wait and see." Harry said as the other three champions taker their cloth, but under cloth off to enjoy the water.

"Oh f***! Sir, why did you put Annie's..." Harry tried to asked the headmaster of his school, but Annie's screams cut Harry off. "My baby! Why is he down there? WHO THE F*** PUT MY BABY BOY, MY SON DOWN THERE? I'LL KILL THEM BECAUSE NO ONE SHOULD F***ING MESS WITH A MOTHER!" Annie shouted as everyone were scared of her now that she's in her over-protective mother self. Kurm tried to calm her down, but no luck until Harry told his sister that she was to save him in an hour or else she'll never get him back and that did calm her down as she was a look that says: 'Go f***ing near me when I'm saving my son, I'll kill you.' The champions are in the water and Harry transformed him-self into a sea dragon to get there faster with his sister, who is a angel mermaid (Like a normal Mermaid, but has wings to fly in the air) went to where they have go. Annie screamed loudly to let the other champions know where they are. Kurm went for Hermione as Cedric went for Cho, but Fleur didn't come as she was caught by some weird creature and was brought up to the surface by the mermaids to get away from them. Annie got her son away from the mermaids while Harry is getting Draco, but he saw Fleur's little sister and he looked around to see if the mermaids were looking as he frees the little girl and tried to get her and Draco to the surface, but the same creatures that hurt Fleur showed up and started to hurt him. He let them go after he tied their arms together as they went up to the surface. Harry can't breath under water any more as he went back to being a human. Harry got badly hurt by the creatures as they left wounds that were 5 ft deep in his arms, legs, back and chest. Harry blasted him-self up out of the water with the creatures still on him as they hurt him even more. "HARRY!" Draco shouted out as Kurm got to Harry to get the creatures off of Harry. Harry woke up in the hospital wing with the four champions and Draco being there. "You saved her even thru she wasn't yours to save. My little sister, thank you." Fleur said before she kissed Harry on the cheek before turning to Draco. "And you, you helped." Fleur said as she kisses Draco on the cheeks as well making Kurm, Annie and Cedric laugh at them which made them blush. After 10 weeks, Harry got discharge and was back with his friends. Kurm and Fleur still sleep in Harry's room since they like it as Harry is like a little brother to them.

Mc Gonagall told everyone there's a ball and everyone must be there as she teaches them how to dance, but Harry wasn't there as he was in his room thinking of what to wear and what Draco will wear as Draco is going to be a girl. Harry thought of something and made two outfits for him and Draco as Draco will love them. It was the night of the ball and Draco was in Grinfindor Tower with the girls as Harry turned Draco into a girl and asked Pansy and Ginny to help Draco into his outfit. 3 girls came down the stairs wearing dresses: Ginny in a light pink dress that goes to her ankles, flat shoes and was her hair up in a bun on top of her head, Pansy was wearing a red ball grown, high-heels with her hair up in a pony tail braid and last, but not less, Draconesa (Draco's female name) is wearing a green dress with red on the bottom (1/2 of the bottom is red), with a design of a snake that has Griffin wings on the back of the dress, that goes to the floor, but shows the front of her legs was she's also wearing high-heels with her long blond hair in a twisted bun on top of her head with some hair loosely hanging to frame her face. "Draco, you look great and I'm glad you like the dress. I made it my-self with my magic. Sent a letter to you're parents to let them know about this. They didn't mind as long as no on knows it's you." Harry said as he kisses Draco on his right hand, making Draco blush. As they went down the stairs, Mc Gonagall saw Harry and his date coming down the stairs like a princess with her prince charming. "Harry, who is this?" Mc Gonall asked as she never saw her before. "Oh, ma'. May I introduce my girlfriend, Draconesa. She came all the way from Greece as I went there once before." Harry said as he introduce Draco. "It's nice to meet you, ma'." Draco said as he cruise to Mc Gonagall as Mc Gonagall was shock by the manners the young lady has. "It's nice to meet you too, Draconesa." Mc Gonagall said before she told Harry that he and his date along with the other champions are the first to dance. "Yes, ma'." Harry said as he walks to the other champions with Draco. "Oh my gosh, Draco! You like great in that dress! I bet ya Harry made it for you." Annie said as Kurm, Fleur, Cedric and Hermione looked shocked at what Annie said. "That's Draco? As a girl? Whoa, he can pass as a girl anytime with just a wig and dress on." Hermione said as she looks shock that the girl with Harry is Draco. "Potter, where's you're date? I don't see her anywhere." Snape said as he came over to Harry before he saw a blond long hair girl with a two tone dress on that shows the front of her legs. "Sir, this young lady right here is my date. Now, if you don't mind, I would like it if you back off or I'll tell Mc Gonagall that you're scaring my girlfriend which she'll shout at you or better yet, take you to headmaster for him to deal with you." Harry said as Mc Gonagall came over to tell the champions it's time for them to enter when she heard what Harry said. "Snape! A word, please. And as for you champions, it's time to enter the ball room." Mc Gonagall said as the 5 champions and their date entered the ball room. "Harry, I'm scared. They're looking at me." Draco said in a whisper as Harry holds her hand. "Don't worry about it. If one of them hits on you, I'll use the killing cruse on them." Harry said as Draco laughs gently and everyone thought he was laugh because Harry told him a joke to calm him down. The champions danced to the music until people started to join in. Harry started changing the dance moves as Draco never saw him like this before and he likes it a lot better then a normal Harry. Everyone was looking at them as Harry dripped Draco before he pulled him back up and than had Draco spin out before having him spin back in as Harry's left hand and Draco's right hand meant and they looked into each other's eyes. Everyone, even the headmasters of the schools were shocked at Harry could dance like that. "Where did you learn to dance? You're dancing like a pro and I'm surprises by it." Draco said as Harry gently pull Draco closer to him as they were chest to chest. "I self taught my-self how to dance and I got a lot better as I used my magic to create a dancing partner to dance with." Harry said as he spins Draco by letting Draco hold his finger to spin before they went back to dancing.

After the ball was over, Draco was being carried braid-style by Harry as he can't walk anymore because of dancing to many times. Harry turned Draco back into a boy and allowed Blaise to carry Draco back to his dormitory to sleep as he got the dress by the next morning. Harry told Pansy that Blais likes her before he told Blaise that Pansy likes him as both of them left the great halls to talk to each and Draco with the Wesley twins following them to make sure everything is O.K and saw them talking before Harry made a mistletoe appeared above them as they saw it grow bigger and bigger as it wraps around the arch way where Blaise and Pansy are under. Mc Gonagall saw Harry, Draco and the Wesley twin before she went to them, but she saw them looking at Blaise and Pansy as they were kissing each other before Pansy wrapped her arms around Blaise's neck as Blaise wrapped his arms around Pansy's waist. Mc Gonagall left as she saw why the new pranksters of the school left the great hall for. 5 months has pass and the last task is to go thru a maze and get to the cup. Harry and Cedric were the first ones to go in as Kurm, Fleur and Annie were the last ones to go in. Harry found Fleur as she almost got taking in the maze's walls and told her to stay close to him. Both of them found Kurm, Cedric and Annie as they stayed together to get thru the maze. Harry transform him-self into a dog to help find the cup as they were walking for 50 minutes. Harry as found the cup and went back to normal before all of them grabbed the cup and was teleported to a grave yard. Harry and Annie felt pain in their scare and told Kurm, Fleur and Cedric to hid behind the big rocks, but Cedric stayed to protect them as Peter (He broke out as he transformed into a rat to get out of there) came out with the baby Dark Lord. "Who are you and what do you want?" Cedric said as he points his wand at Peter. "Kill the extra." The baby said before Cedric got killed by Peter before Peter made Harry and Annie float up and into the Dark Lord's muggle father's weapon to hold them up. "Do it. Now!" The baby said as Peter put him in the water. "Bone of the father forcefully taking. Flesh servant willingly taking. Ahhh! Blood of the enemy forcefully taking." Peter said before he got to Harry and Annie as he cuts their arms to take their blood. "The Dark Lord shall raise again." Peter said as he drips the blood from two different knives as Harry and Annie screamed loudly. Kurm and Fluer had a video camera with them to recorded with to show the headmasters what happened as they recorded everything, even the Dark Lord coming back.

The Dark Lord called his followers and took their mask off their faces before he got to Cedric's dead body. "Oh, Tsk, Tsk. What a husband boy." The dark lord said before Harry and Annie shouted "DON'T TOUCH HIM!" and the Dark Lord looks to them. "Ah, Harry and Annie. I almost forgotten that you two were here. The boy and girl who lived." The dark lord said as he told his followers how he lost his powers to them because Lily put her self in front of Harry before his sister got in the way to save him and how she called him a asshole (Sorry, I'll fix that as the Dark Lord made me put it in) before Annie shouted out, as she interacted him when he was talking, that that word means donkey hole before he continued before he tried to touch Harry and Annie's scares, but the Dark Lord hit a wall that made his two fingers bleed. "What the?" The Dark Lord said before Annie and Harry hit him without using their wands. Harry and Annie got freed and grabbed their wands before they fired spell after spell to keep the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord away from them before they hid behind a other big rock where they fired spell after spell to win against the big group. Annie moved Cedric's dead body close as she can to Kurm and Fleur. Harry and Annie got badly wounded by the spells that the Death Eaters were using as the Dark Lord wanted to finish them off, but both Harry and Annie came out of hiding as they stand 5 ft away in front of the Dark Lord and shouted out "Expelliarmus!" as their wands tip touch each other to make the spell stronger as the Dark Lord shouted out "Avada Kedavra!" at them to kill them as they two (Annie said the same spell) spells hit each other for about 5 minutes, but 4 spirits came out of the wands and Harry with Annie know only 3 of them. "We can hold them off for only a little bit, joining that time you need to get the the cup as fast as you can." James Potter told his kids. "Take my body back. Take my body back to my father." Cedric told them as they nodded their heads. "Let go. Sweet hearts, you're ready. Let go! Let go!" Lily Potter said before Harry and Annie let go as they 4 spirits got in the way. "Kurm and Fleur, grab a hold of Cedric's body! We're going back!" Harry shouted before Kurm and Fleur grabbed Cedric's shirt with Harry and Annie as Harry said "Accio cup!" to get the cup to them before they were teleported back to everyone as Kurm and Fleur had to hug Harry and Annie as they were crying. "Harry, Annie!" The Headmaster said as he saw them, Cedric, Kurm and Fleur. "He's back! Voldemort's back! Cedric, he...he asked me and Annie to bring back his body. We couldn't leave him there, not there." Harry said as the headmaster holds his face. "It's O.K, you back. You're all back." The headmaster said before the teachers came over to see what's going on. "We have a video of it happening and everything on it is the truth, sir!" Kurm said as he and Fleur showed them the video of how Cedric got killed.

Mad-Eye Moody (Crouch Jr) took Harry and Annie to his office to talk to them, but he tried to kill them as they went behind the chest and the teachers with the headmaster showed up and Kurm came along with Fleur. "Harry, Annie." Fleur said as they ran into Fleur and Kurm's arms to keep them away from Mad-Eye. When they found out that the real Mad-Eye Moody was in the chest and the one in the room is a prisoner from the wizard jail that they didn't know about, Kurm and Fleur went to the hospital wing to get Harry and Annie cheeked as they were in need of treatments fast. After 8 weeks, the headmasters came to see them and to ask Harry and Annie questions, but when they came to see them, they were asleep with Kurm and Fleur sleeping with them to keep the nightmares away. The doctor at the school made them leave as they were going to wake her two badly wounded patients up as they needed more sleep and will not answer any question until they are ready. Rita sneaked in to use two spells (One that lets you see into peoples minds and one that let's pictures go into a camera) on Harry and Annie to see their memories of the night that Cedric got killed and she wrote it all down on her note pad book since this is a big story of a life time. The next morning, the wizards paper got the answers that they needed as the paper have proof that the Dark Lord is back and that Peter got away from the jail and that Peter killed Cedric who the Dark Lord ordered to do it. Evan Jack-e-lop (He's the unknown OC) got mad at Rita and attacked her for looking at Annie and Harry's memories to put into the papers. Ryan tried to calm down his cousin as his aunt (Demon) married a short tempered wizard. Evan is 3 years older than him and Evan will attack anyone who looks into his family, even Harry, Annie, Ryan Jr and Draco's memories. Draco came to see Harry as he didn't get discharge from the hospital wing yet and he promised Harry he would come and see him. Draco saw Harry still asleep as Fleur and Kurm weren't there and Annie is with her family as her wounds weren't that bad, but she was traumatized from the scene of the crime that Ryan and her son is the only thing she needs right now. "Harry, is it O.K if I come in bed with you?" Draco asked as to not scare Harry from him going into the bed. Harry looked at Draco before he nodded his head and Draco went into the bed, letting Harry cruel up into his chest as he holds him tightly to let him go any time soon. Harry has shaking as a leaf in Draco's hold, meaning he's scared to death right now. 4 hours later, headmaster came to see Harry and found him asleep in Draco's arms as Draco is asleep as well, he left them be as he cast a quiet spell to let them sleep in peace. The school is full of rumors that Harry and Draco are dating, but they stopped when one rumor was said that Annie is a mother and a wife, which was true and the paper was on them and not on Draco and Harry any more.

Kurm and Fleur had to leave to go back to school as the tournament is over. "I'll miss you, Harry. Draco, take good care of him." Fleur said to Draco as she hugs them both. "I will and I'll never let him go because if he dies, I'll kill my-self to be with him." Draco said as Harry blushed at that, but still looks sad because he could save Cedric. Kurm pulled Harry away from Draco so he could talk alone with him. "Harry, should know something. Cedric told me to give this to you. He said it will make you and Draco happy. I'm going to be the new flying teacher and the coach to Grinfindor since the half giant is busy with the magical creatures, so I told him I'll take over for him next year and for the rest of the school year if he like and he said yes to it. Fleur will be the new helper to the doctor in the school as she is engage to Billy Wesley and is working at the wizard bank for a part time job in the summer to be with Billy. I'll see you next year with Fleur, Harry." Kurm said as he gives Harry the blanket covered thing and left as Draco came over to see what Kurm gave Harry. Draco removed the part that is covering the face of a..."Baby? Cedric took some of our blood and made a 8 month old baby for us? I'm...I'm..." Harry said he was shocked by this and Draco hugged him. Draco's parents came to see Harry and saw him with a baby in his hands as Draco told them how the baby came to be. "I see. Is it a boy or a girl?" Draco's father asked as he holds his grand-child in his arms. "It's a boy. I can tell by the way his moving. I use to do that a lot in my mother's arms." Harry said as Draco's mother holds him in her arms. Harry knows that next year is going to be harder than before as he and Draco are going to sleep in the same bed next year and Draco is a mother to their son. Harry thought he saw Cedric by the trees and he said "Thank you, Cedric. I wish you weren't dead. Hope you don't may our son having you're name." as Cedric smiles and just nods his head telling Harry he doesn't mind at all before he walks away, but he's actually going back to heaven as his soul vanishing into the bright light behind him and Harry can see his parents were there smiling as the light vanishes and Harry is just looking at trees. Draco was holding their son as Harry fall asleep on Cassiopeia's lap. Draco is wondering if he and Harry should be married or not, but his parents got him and Harry two rings and said they can use them as wedding rings if they want. 'I'm glad Harry actually didn't mind being married to me. I'll be the best wife I can to him.' Draco thought as he looks to his son before he looked to Harry and smiled as he knows life with Harry Potter is going to be great.

* * *

Annie: Sorry for not updating this sorry. The Dark Lord was forcing me to try a place in the chapter where he'll abuse Harry and I keep saying no to it, but he said he'll kill the readers if I don't. So, in the next chapter, there will be a abuse scene. I DID IT SO MY READERS DON'T GET KILLED BY THE DARK LORD! Harry, I'm sorry. See ya, if the Dark Lord doesn't try to kill me.


End file.
